


Life as a skeleton sitter

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animal Instincts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Separation Anxiety, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: You are a waitress but under the veil your a special circumstance handler for the monster mob. Mettatons protege. But on the side you babysit. Well your friend papyrus needs a trustworthy nanny to watch frisk while they do their work.The only downside is your neighborhood asshole and sleazeball who's determined to hate you no matter what you do is his brother.The kicker?Your in love with him.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Number three for my writers month moving project.
> 
> Again I won't edit what is written. I'm just moving the stories.
> 
> When I update in the future you guys will get to see just how much I've grown in my writing thanks to my readers. 
> 
> Plus I'm nostalgic so I can't bring myself to mess with my old writings.

You were simply a girl looking for a job. An honest upstanding girl with no secrets of your own. Your only real problems -that you have been made aware of- are your attitude and the fact you flirt just a tad bit to much. You are confident in your body. I mean come on no ones gonna love you unless you love yourself first. That's what your mom always told you. She lives out west away from all the crime with your dad. They don't have the will or strength to live in their hometown anymore. But your young and spritely and filled with determination. You get it from your grandma. Back to the whole job thing. Well you were never much of a person that could take orders from assholes very well so your having some trouble getting a job. You would send in applications get hired and then fired all within a week until almost no one would hire you. That is until monsters came around. Many of them were mobsters and they would often need someone to babysit who could keep their mouths shut. While you are an honest person you know damn well how to keep a secret. Even at gun point. It got you respect and extra money. To you monsters were better than humans. They were easier to talk to and even tho they were into organized crime they were just trying to make a living like you are. Not like anyone would hire a monster. You would if you could but of course you dont have the money. At the moment you are at grilbys looking through the monster news adds looking for a job. Now that some of the kids are older and getting into the family business your jobs are getting a bit low. "Find anything ___?" Your friend and roommate grilby asks. He's been your friend since the beginning. You work here when the babysitting jobs are scarce and at the moment your on break. Your tight suit like waitress uniform shifts as you turn and look at him. "Not really. There's almost nothing. I called in on one of them but someone already snagged it." You sigh running a hand through your hair and close your brilliant purple eyes before flopping your face into the vest of your fiery friend with a childish whine. He just chuckles patting your back as you grumble it out and whine. You always do this when your upset so he's used to it. "Oohhh? Is that cologne I smell? Got a date tonight or are you finally falling for me?" You tease looking up at him with a grin. "Neither I just bought some yesterday and decided to try it. Glad to know you like it ___" His voice always sounded like what you thought a campfire would sound like if they could talk deep and raspy with a bit of smoke. "If your really that desperate to leave me to work alone here I have a friend whose been needing a babysitter. His name is sans. Now before you say no because I know you two don't get along. They have a human kid by the name of frisk in their care and they can't keep leaving them in the care of Toriel every time they have to go out to work. The injuries are getting worse on monsters and Toriel is worried about the kid being traumatized. It is live in but you won't have to deal with sans very often. He is a workaholic after all." You make a face but you understand. No kid should have to see what goes on behind mob doors. You sigh. "How much does it pay?" Grilby gives a grin knowing that he got you with mentioning the kids care. "Roughly four quid a month." Aaaaannnndd your sold. "When can I start?" He grins and goes to give a call. Of course he was gone a mere thirty seconds when the skeleton fucker himself walks in with a bunny floozy on his arm. You don't know sans very well. You just know he doesn't like you and he doesn't treat his women very well. You walk up to them a fake smile on your face. "Silky paws.~ how have you been! I hear the escort business has been picking up for you. That's wonderful. But don't forget to be careful of weirdos." It was genuine concern since you've had to run off many a weirdo from her since human men seem to think monster women are things to be treated like trashy sluts. You are friends because of that. You then turn to the asshole who just glares at you for no damn reason. So you just ignore him basically. Not even bothering to try and greet him. Instead you lead them to a table and take their order purposely pretending not to hear sanses order. Of course you fill his order it's just fun to see his face when you pretended he wasn't there. You just chat away ignoring his sexist comments and his snarls that you should stay with your own kind. It was really hard to do by the way. Oh how you wanted to punch his fucking face. But instead you 'accidentally' trip and spill ice cold water all over him. Grilby of course just sighs and watches as they go at it again. He yells at her and grabs her vest trying to lift her up and teach her a lesson but she just slips out of it adjusting her blouse and walks on doing her job. It of course ends in the two of them eventually fist fighting and shooting at eachother. Well sans is shooting. Grilby sighs and tallies up the damage costs. This happens at least once every month or so. Of course he gets paid well for it from both sides so he doesn't complain much. But unlike usual- which usually ends in one, the other, or both knocked out- it ends in sans shocked by you laying the fact he's paying you now since you took the job. "How the hell did you hear of that? I kept it out of the papers on purpose!" You smirk your nose bleeding from a good punch. "A little bird told me. Besides now we get to have fun like this all the time sansy." You snark viciously and send a mocking wink at him. He drops you and sits on a stool clutching his head. "Why me? I just can't see why papyrus would approve of you. Your a human." You snicker and sit on the counter next to him before pouring him a glass of whiskey. This usually signifies a kind of truce between you. "Well firstly not all humans are shitty assholes. Secondly I upkeep a stern reputation of being good with kids. And thirdly me and paps go to Thursday night coffee to discuss the weekly philosophy book we buy together every Monday." He jerks his head up in surprise. "Is that what he's been doing? I always thought he was just working overtime for the boss." 


	2. Chapter 2

That's right. You and paps are friends. Didn't start that way though. You met him at a small bookstore run by humans. You had just started working there shortly after the monster mobs became a thing. In walks a giant skeleton monster wearing a suit. He looked calm serene almost. But still the owners thought he was trying to start trouble and started heckling him to get out. "___ escort this fiend out of the building." You look at the now upset and confused monster and just smile before walking up to him. "Hello sir what kind of book are you looking for today?" You suppose your lack of fear and or hostility set him off because he just disappeared. However he dropped a book. It looked worn and well read. When you looked at the title you smiled. Philosophy in the world of today 1962. It's an older book but they have reprints of it all the time. You are thanked by the owners but you say nothing and frown. You didn't try to get rid of him. Regardless you buy a reprint of the book and some other good philosophy books. You knew he'd be back for his book from the care that was taken of this original print book. Sure enough a week later you walked in to find the skeleton arguing with the owners over the book. "Sir? I have your book. You-" he whips around and points the gun at you clearly thinking you stole it as he rasps. "Give it back! Human rat." You frown a bit hurt. "That's not very nice to say. However I found it after you disappeared. Be glad they didn't have it or they would've burned it." He seems confused by your lack of fear. You just continue smiling even with a gun shoved in your face clearly loaded and pull out his book along with a new copy of it and another book you thought he might be interested in. "Here you go. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of buying you a new copy and getting you one of my favorite books. Think of it as a gift from a fellow philosophy lover." He seems speechless for a minute and for a whole minute he doesn't move. "You better hurry. Likely my boss called the cops. I wouldn't want someone as read as yourself to be behind bars." With that he takes the books and quickly disappears. It of course got her fired but she didn't complain. Instead she waited at a nearby cafe for him to read a letter you left for him in one of the books. 'Dear mister papyrus, I hope you don't get mad at my rudeness for looking in your book. You've written many theories in between the lines of your book and they were genius. If it's alright with you I would like to meet at the cafe near the corner of the block. You can't miss it. I would love to discuss some of your theories and perhaps share some of my own. -ps. You don't have to go I just felt maybe you don't really have many people in your life to talk about these things. Also I want to make up for my bosses rudeness. It's likely that by the time you read this I'll have been fired. Your friend hopefully ___.' Sure it was a bit bold and stupid of you but he really did seem like he would be a joy to be around. Of course he didn't come by the first time. Rather he walked up to the window of the cafe and changed his mind. Of course you were a little upset but you didn't blame him either. You actually started working there at the cafe since they were looking for a waitress. Lucky for you it's monster friendly. You served the coffee and snacks full time well into the night. You don't need much sleep and when you get work you tend to be a workaholic. It was a week later after the incident when papyrus actually entered the building and slammed the book you gave him down on the table. "I demand to know what other titles you know human!" You smile happily. "Its___ and sure! Whatcha looking for? Psychology? Philosophy? Physics? Chemistry? Theoretical quantum physics?" He was flabbergasted as you named off all the genres he is interested in and more. "Here's one I'm reading right now but if you come back Friday I'll have more." And he did. Faithfully. At first it was just him swapping out books every week or giving requests like it was a business deal before leaving quickly. But eventually he returned your warm greetings and your smile made him smile. And a bit later he actually started staying longer to ask your opinions. Five minutes turned to whole hours of philosophy or science etc. and of course it got you fired. However it didn't matter to you. You made a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the now you tell sans to expect you by Friday and leave to pack your bag full of clothes and things you'll need to live there. You would never take everything as it would be difficult and you never know if sansll get a stick up his ass and just fire you regardless of what anyone else says. Once done you clean up and help rebuild what you broke until the place looks good as new just in time for the bar shift. Time to earn yourself some tips. "How did you know you got hired? I never told you yet." Your fiery friend asks behind you. "Predictive thinking. Papyrus would never say no to hiring me. It means we can hangout more often and talk about books. That and he knows my reputation is solid. So he knows his kid is in good hands." Grilby nods knowing her predictive abilities are based on fact. It's part of the reason she doesn't get shot when she and sans get into a fight. His shooting is very predictable to her. Seems to defy logic to others but it's just the opposite. She uses nothing but math and logic to predict anything. Including sanses shooting patterns. Of course it took a few tries to get it completely figured out. Almost got killed a few times. As for fist fighting while you are a tiny motherfucker you've gotten him in many a glorious leg lock where he passed out. You just don't get along it seems. Even if you want to be friends with him. You think he's cute actually. Dangerous to think of course and kinda weird but what do you care? It's not like it'll ever happen. You two clash to much to be healthy and he hates all humans. Especially you for some reason. Probably because you don't cower in fear like other female humans do. Sexist asshole. It's Wednesday now but you like to be prepared. A beep comes from your pager. Shit that's right. You have to interrogate a guy as a favor to a robot named mettaton. He helped you out a month or so ago with some debt at grilbys you couldn't pay. This is what he wanted in return. He would gladly do it himself but a woman named alphis said they needed to keep this guy alive. Oh yeah. You completely forgot to explain how you know interrogation. Well papyrus had asked once for a book on psychology and one on interrogation through the ages. It peaked your interest and you did a study on it. Grilby let you practice on some trouble makers who were starting shit in the bar and other monster run stores. Needless to say your cold calculation abilitys came in handy and you have quite the knack for it. Kinda scares you how much you enjoy it. Course your not good at everything. You suck at sports and normal things normal people do like you don't know use normal people slang or use a smart phone. You have no idea what a damn selfie is. You can't drive for shit either. You can dance ok and your singing while nice is far from modern. Probably better for a classic jazz and swing from the golden oldies age. Regardless of all that you need to head outside so you can get picked up and taken to the bosses mansion in the woods. It's closer to the mountain for safety reasons. No one dares go near it. You are actually greeted by the flamboyant boss himself the don however is a man you've only met once. Er monster. It was at the grand reopening of grilbys after a fire destroyed the first location. Not his fire of course it was a Molotov bomb some asshole threw in the building. It had been standing ten years before that and you had only recently moved back to your hometown after you turned eighteen when the accident happened. He's a large monster but not fat. He was sharply dressed in a light tan suit and his golden hair was slicked back like a proper business man. His horns curved back magnificently and his fur was as white as freshly fallen snow. Multiple rings of gold adorn his fingers. He seems sad to you at this point in time even though it's a happy occasion. Guess maybe the weight of the tension between humans and monsters weigh him down. He had suddenly looked at you making you flinch a little bit but when you smile at him he seemed surprised. Didn't stop him from giving a smile back before watching Grilby cut the ribbon in front of his bar. That was the only time you saw him. As for the flamboyant murderous robot you are currently giving and receiving cheek kisses? He tried to kill you on multiple occasions. Still does when he's bored and you happen to be there. He can't help it tho it's in his programming. He helped you with a few payments on Grilbys bar the two of you couldn't pay. Occasionally he calls on you for favors. A few times as his escort for a business deal. This is where your flirtatious nature and predictive calculations come in handy. You have on many occasions drawn a gun on a man before they could draw their weapons because you could tell they had no intentions on making a fare deal and you knew they were about to try and just shoot the two of you. Needless to say you got the deal on your terms. You are now currently in the back of the limo watching the trees go by as he gives you the details on the latest interrogation victim. It gives you an idea. This guy is expecting torture beyond all recognition so he's ready for it and won't say a word. What if you pull at the guys heart strings? He has a pregnant wife and two kids. "Any ideas darling?" You look over at him and smirk. "I've got one. Time to put your special effects skills to good use." When you walk inside you are greeted by the usual pat down and BP is now your bodyguard. "How ya been man? Your lady still putting you through the ringer?" He groans and lights a cigarette. "Always little snake. She just doesn't let up! She wants me to do something safer like a bouncer. she's crazy." You nod. "She should know by now once your in the only way your coming out is if your dead." You are then led to a room where mettaton dresses you up to look like a young pregnant woman. He adds special effects makeup to make you look beaten and ill. See the mob has some strict rules and one of them is that women aren't to be involved in the men's affairs for their own safety. The mob is a mans world. So your plan is to make it look like your a woman being held here because they think you have information they want. Interrogation for women is much different from the methods used on a man so you made it look like they've been torturing you like a man. The pregnant look is to mess with his psyche since he has a woman of his own who's pregnant. "You can be so evil darling." You smile. "I know." You are then guided towards the lower levels and you spot papyrus talking to undyne and alphis while taking off some bloody gloves. He spots you and believing the makeup to be real freaks out. "___! Are you ok?! Who did this?! Were you raped?! How have you hidden your condition so long from me?!" He looks you over about ready to kill someone and you have to spend almost an hour convincing him it isn't real. Once he understood he sighs in relief and goes off about forewarning and how could mettaton employ a woman for such a dangerous job. Sexist yes but he means it as an act of chivalry not the Borish sexism G practices. "Wait so YOUR mettatons protege? He said you were a badass human gunning for monster rights. You look like a curvy little shrimp." Undyne muses peering at you. You only know her from what others told you. From the look on her face if it weren't for the fact you knew so many people here you'd be dead. "Good to know looks are still deceiving. Now where is this man who I'm to figure out who was the ring leader in a recent attack?" You are then brought to a door where yells and bangs are being heard after a minute sans comes out. He seems surprised to see you and then enraged. Oddly not at you. He's looking at the belly and fake bruises. He seems about to say something then he catches himself and stomps away into another room to torture another poor soul who isn't 'made' like the man in the room he came from. You ask undyne to rip your clothes a bit while you absolutely mess up your hair. "Now when you throw me in I need you to act like you would if I wasn't friends with your friends ok? Just don't go overboard alright? I still have a job to do and I want to be home in time for grilbys famous chili." The blue woman grins and does as asked. When the door opens you are throttled a little by the neck and called names as she yells at you to talk. You keep your lips shut and by script -tho it seems real- you spit in her face. That got you punched a little harder than undyne probably meant to but you don't blame her. You are then thrown in the room harshly and the door slams. You then cry for a few minutes for effect before trying to stand and then stumbling. You always were a good actor. The man tied to the chair in the middle looks up at you weakly before trying to escape. You saw that change in psyche all right. You weakly but quickly go to him and 'try' to undo his bonds but luckily he tells you to stop cause your hurt and they're magic bound. He seems angry about a woman being treated like this so you play on it. You suddenly wince and hold your belly. "What's wrong?" "I might lose my baby." "How'd you get in here anyways? A woman isn't supposed to be involved in these type affairs." "M-my husband attacked don asgores wife. Now he's hiding and I'm all alone. Their going to kill me." He bought it and oddly enough after a few minutes he started opening up. However before you could go in for the kill just then G stomps in and picks you up by the throat. Odd he's not hurting you. You get the notion immediately and play into it convingly pretending to cry and choke weakly. The look of disgust on his part is real tho but again oddly not on you in particular. Probably this is the first time you've ever looked weak to him. Even if it's fake it seems to do something to him. He keeps in character though and demands information about a guy who doesn't exist he throws her around a little and kicks her 'baby'. None of it hurt but you made it look like it did. Eventually after he 'gets bored' he throws you one last time and leaves. After that the guy was not only pissed but he spilled everything to you in a quiet rant. About why he and his friends attack monsters. You got four good names including the ringleader of it all. After a few minutes of 'planning' escape you press on your back pretending to be in pain but your really pressing a button that says I got the info pull me out. Undyne comes in twenty minutes later so as not to look suspicious. She yells some things and drags you out by your hair. Once out of the room she lets you go and fires a gun into the ground so he thinks your dead. "I got the info and more I hope you have fun. They frequent a bar I used to work at not only are they bad tippers but they don't know the word no very well. I can give you directions if you want." Undyne shakes her head unable to get a read on you. "I didn't think I'd ever find a human I can respect and yet here you are. I'll take your directions but one of these days we gotta spar. I wanna see that leg lock G brags about." He talks about you. Even brags? Why hasn't papyrus mentioned this to you? Hhmmmmm. You are drug out of your thoughts when mettaton insists on letting you clean up in his room. His room is as pink as ever with many fur coats in his closet. Almost looks like a rich woman's closet and room if your honest. "Darling I can't thank you enough for your help today. I'll leave some clothes for you to change into and you can use some of my makeup to hide any actual bruises you might've gotten while in that nasty room. Your face is far to pretty for this type of work. Almost makes me feel guilty. Almost." With that he lets you walk into his bathroom and you remove your filthy clothes before using mettatons makeup wipes to clean as much of the makeup as you can before hopping into the shower. You wash your hair and shave your legs with a new razor. No mettaton doesn't need one but it's pretty so he keeps them. By the time your done you smell like honey and strawberries. Expensive shit of course. Mettaton has a thing for bathing in diamond dust. You walk out of the bathroom and sigh. Oh look there's a cute purple blouse and a black vest with a matching black pleated mini skirt on the bed. Next to it is a pair of plum stilettos and some black thigh highs with purple bows that clearly go on the outer thigh. No way in hell are you wearing the cat collar tho. You drop the towel and pick up the blouse to get the bra you just noticed was underneath when G of all people walks in. "Hey mtt you know where my gun is?" You both look at eachother blankly for almost a minute before you get pissed and for some reason he gets afraid. Like pure unadulterated fear. You throw a chair at him and he ducks his head running out the door slamming it shut. However now you are flustered and panting from your exertion. It was only after you got dressed and your makeup done that it struck you just how yellow his face was. How oddly yearning his eyes were even though he was absolutely terrified. His blushing makes no sense tho. He constantly tells people how human bodies do nothing for him and how your body in particular disgusts him. And why would he be scared of you? You decide to brush the mystery of that assholes mind to the side and braid your hair. You leave the room and are escorted to the large living area where the other monsters hang out when not on the job. You vaguely notice G isn't there. Probably out 'working' again. You remember one time you found him passed out in an alley after he had taken out some fuckers on his hit list. He worked himself unconscious for days. He slept in your room at grilbys after you drug him into the bar five fucking miles from the alley you found him in. Of course you had Grilby tell him he found him. Didn't want to poke any fires or anything. Then again he might've known by the smell of the bed. Ehhhh nah.... he was purring and nuzzling the pillows in his sleep. He must have a thing for honey and strawberries. He seemed to get even more hateful after that. Probably around the time your fights got worse. You again brush the thoughts from your mind as you thank mettaton for letting you use his shower and ask to be sent home. He agrees of course but not before you stop him and tell him about his chair. "Don't worry darling I'll just put it on your tab.~" with that you are taken home and you fall face first into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

After that you don't see hide nor bone of G until Friday. Which is weird because he practically lives here. It was nice to be able to relax tho. When the time comes to leave you walk out in a flowy purple sundress and a white floppy sunhat. You have a picnic planned for the child in order to get to know them. You have a basket packed and everything. You walk outside the bar and grill letting the warm sunlight hit your face. "Never saw you in a dress before." Its G. His hands shoved in the pockets of his trousers as he smokes a cigar. "You look fat." You aren't gonna let him get to you today. In fact you decide to give him a compliment. "And you look like someone who fell asleep in horseshit. Cause that's what your full of." You smile and sashay past him not needing him to help you get there. You got directions from papyrus so your good. You feel him following you and you roll your eyes. "I don't need you to follow me. I know where I'm going." He scoffs. "Yeah well paps told me to keep an eye on you so you don't get taken by creeps." You smirk and give him the side eye. "Creeps like yourself you mean? I think I can handle it." "Hey I go easy on you wench." "Now that's insulting. And here i was thinking you hated me enough to use full force. Guess I'll just have to work harder to get on your nerves." "Do you want me to hurt you?" "I don't know could be fun." That made him at a loss for words. Good. You hum lightly to some jazz you were listening to earlier until you reach a dirty apartment building. It's nicer than all the other monster friendly buildings. Even has a decent pool. You walk up the stairs as if you've been here before and knock on a door. Papyrus answers it carefully until he sees you. "____! How are you?! G why didn't you teleport her?! You could've at least taken her bags!" You grab papyrus by his sleeve. "It's fine poppy. I would've felt insulted if he tried. Anyways where's the little scamp hiding at? I've prepared a picnic." At the mention of a picnic a small brown haired child comes out of hiding from behind the couch and makes grabby hands at papyrus. They are wearing the cutest sailor suit. "Oh aren't you just the cutest?! Frisk was it? Oh you got dressed special for me? You flatter me you tiny flirt. I think we're going to get along quite well." Boy the kid is a fast hand talker. You grab the kid when they reach for you and nuzzle their face getting the cutest giggle from them. You kiss their head and smile before setting down everything but your basket. "Would you boys like to join us? We're going to the park. I have a whole schedule for them I'd like you to approve or give your thoughts on. Including their diet. Aw don't worry frisk dinosaur nuggets will still be on the menu." Papyrus was all for joining but G was going to go work. Papyrus was having none of this and dragged him along. The park you went to was small but safe as few knew it even exists. You found it years ago and take care of it in your free time. Only the people and monsters you've babysat for know where it is and keep it hush hush so the city life doesn't ruin it. It's about a fifteen minute walk into the woods and surrounded by tall wild bushes there are a few gaps in the bushes you cut out so you didn't have to fight to get in. Seems some kids are here today with their parents. Monster kid a human named Jeremy a rabbit by the name of Mimi. it's almost to cute to see the human boy play with monsters. You taught him well. You set out a blanket and set your basket down. Frisk seems to be glued to your back like a chimp. You hand them one of your famous fried sandwiches and set the food out. Fruit, cake, sweet chili, hot sauce, pie, fried sandwiches, regular ham and cheese, and some potato wedges. For drink you just have water and juice. You learn that frisk likes pie over cake and doesn't like spicy foods. They like to dress up and flirting is a hobby. You end up smacking the piss out of G for cussing in front of the kid. All because he didn't think the hot sauce was actually hot. Idiot. "It's HOT sauce it's going to be HOT. That doesn't give you an excuse to cuss in front of children." "Yeah? Then why're you dressed like a slut?" "Excuse me? This dress goes to my ankles and shows no cleavage! Now if you find my arms and ankles sexy that's not my problem but it's not something a slut would wear." Perfect. He shut up. You then proceed to play with frisk while G appears to be trying come up with a comeback. He never did. You teach frisk patty cake and other fun hand games to play. They are an absolute gem in your eyes. By the end of the picnic they basically glue themselves to your side. When you guys head home papyrus or poppy as you like to call him carries the basket while you carry a passed out frisk. G is stomping ahead angry that frisk didn't want to be carried by him right then. So jealous. You try not to laugh at how cute that is. You know there are some cute sweet and good parts of G but he seems intent on making sure you only see the bad parts of him. That and no matter how genuine and caring and nice you are he insists on hating you with a venom you didn't earn. Like one time you gave him a new hat for his birthday trying to make peace and be nice since his old one got shot up a week pryer. It wasn't cheap either. 200 dollars you honestly didn't have available to spend because your phone bill was coming up to have it handcrafted in the style he likes with the comfortable skull grip. They don't make that style anymore which is why you had it handcrafted. You gave it to him so happy. Grinning ear to ear even. Then it was dashed like that with- "why're you giving this to me. You want something?" "No I don't want anything I just heard it was your birthday." He sneered at you. "I don't don't want anything from a filthy human like you." And then he took his cigar and put it out using the top of the hat. You were used to this treatment but this time it hurt. Your eyes watered and you were about to actually cry in front of him. Then it changes to you being pissed and you sock him so hard in the face he flew back off his chair his nose hole and mouth were bleeding. Then you stormed off slamming the stairs door behind you. You heard from a monster later that Grilby got pissed and beat the shit out of him before kicking him out for a whole month for making you cry. Of course G blamed you for his friend turning on him like that. Once back poppy leads you to a small spare room and helps you unpack while frisk plays with your hair clips. It's a simple creme color themed room. A small full size bed with creme colored blankets and white pillows. A plain white vanity a white dresser and a small closet. Poppy helps you change the sheets and blankets to the purple ones you brought with you along with purple curtains that have white roses on them. Dried lavender roses are then put in a vase and set on the vanity. An old bone china music box is set next to it. It was your grandmothers. An old ballerina China doll now stands proudly in its little stand frozen mid dance. En pointe her arms extended gracefully as her leg lifts behind her almost to her head. You honestly don't know who have it to you. It just showed up in the mail a couple months ago. You liked it very much and it became your most precious item second only to your music box. Once that's done poppy leaves to go work with G. You of course do your job and cook Dino nuggets with corn and Mac'n'cheese. Not the healthiest but you didn't get approval yet. After that you do bedtime stretches with them before letting them watch some cartoons until bedtime. You read them fluffy bunny before playing your music box and singing them to sleep. Once their out you put on a big baggy blue button up shirt and a white apron before tying your hair up with a hanky and putting a mask over your mouth. It's clear a man lives here. It's filthy. You set about cleaning to bring a woman's touch into the apartment. A woman with a chainsaw. It's almost one in the morning by the time it's decentish and you end up falling asleep on the couch exhausted and a little queasy from the nasty food you put down the sink. You had the weirdest dream that you were a princess being carried away from a loud evil wizard by a handsome smooth yet accented hero who kissed your head before setting you down in a bed of purple roses. The man then smiles but before you could see his face he bows and turns into golden flower petals.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up the next morning in your bed still in your cleaning clothes. You rub your eyes and yawn before dressing into an exercise tank top and some sweatpants. You then wake up frisk and get them ready for the day. They are dressed in little shorts and a tank top with Dino tennis shoes. They do morning stretches with you before you make them chocolate chip oatmeal. Then you let them 'help' you do your morning exercise by being the weight on your back as you do your push-ups and you lift them as you do your squats. They absolutely love it and try to do squats with you after a while. You stop when you hear the two bone brothers wake up to make them some oatmeal as well. You even let frisk help. You fetch the paper and set it on the table turning on morning cartoons before heading back towards your room to change into your proper day clothes only to bump into G. "Oh good morning G. I made breakfast. I hope you-" "shut up." He pushes past you into the living area and you frown your good mood spoiled. You dress in a pair of slacks some flats a vest and a blouse. Then you pull up your hair and walk back out to see poppy eating and G reading the news. Poppy of course tells you it's good while G just ignores you. Expected but doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. You go out into the living area and sit with frisk in your lap. "I'm fine frisk just a bit tired is all." "Then quit!" G yells from the kitchen only to get smacked in the head. "Not gonna happen G!" You shout back stubbornly. Frisk giggles before signing they wanted to show you their shoe collection. You let them lead you to their room and you hear some yelling from the kitchen but ignore it. Something about souls and fighting it. Sounds lame. Apparently and very much more interesting frisk collects shoes of different colors and sizes but just the left ones. Weird but interesting. You play with frisk for a little more than an hour until a piece of paper in the shape of a sloppy airplane. You unfold it and it's the weekly schedule for their meals. It's been approved. Another plane paper hits your head. It's your daily schedule of activities. But it's seven papers how did it float to you? Oh well. It was approved but there are notes on it. 'Why the hell would they need to do such idiotic exercises?' 'Your cooking needs work' 'going to the park everyday will give them allergies.' 'Lunch is ok but your sandwiches suck' 'Nap time? They don't need sleep in the middle of the day' 'three hours of learning? Wtf you trying to bore them to death?' 'snacktime is the only one I think I agree with' 'wth is up with you putting down which store you going to?' And it went on. It made you smile as you read them. These are the cute moments G shows on rare occasions. It's like a child trying to be mean to a girl they like. You blush at the silly thought. "Huh? No I'm not in love with the paper. I'm making this face because Gs had a cute moment. N-no I don't like G! He's a but face. Besides even if I did there's no way by don asgores name he'd return those feelings." Frisk doesn't seem convinced. "Fine! Think you can keep a secret?" They cross their heart and you take them to your room. You vaguely notice the smell of cigars but you brush it off. You take them to your bag you never opened. "In here is all the things I try to stamp down out of my heart. Papyrus knows about it." You sit them on your lap as you sit on the floor of the closet and open the bag. Inside are many things. A few rolled up paintings a lighter in the shape of a skull with a broken hinge and gravel buried in the silver. a burnt at the top hat. A ripped silk shirt. A suit jacket that smells like a whole bottle of wine was spilt on it. A smashed box of cigars. Five items for five years of knowing G. Five years of trying and not knowing why you bother. This year is the sixth. Frisk recognizes some of them as items G talked about. 'You love G a lot don't you?' You nod pained. Grilby knows and so does poppy. Hell even mettaton knows. Frisk pats your face trying to comfort you as you fight your tears. '____ what are those paintings?' "Something I saw in a dream." You wipe your eyes and put the bag away before dressing them up like a ballerina. The next week is the same as everyday. You and G get into a fight over how to raise them you storm away before it gets physical and papyrus yells at G in the kitchen. Then he storms out either working or going to visit women or grilbys. Papyrus had to console you once because he threw in your face that you were barren. He knew he fucked up then because you actually cried in front of him and papyrus threw him out in the rain so he could think on what he said. You have no secrets. You tell everyone anything they want to know about you. However that doesn't give him the right to throw it in your face. After that you made it a point to ignore him even if he's on escort you to the other side of town to get good groceries duty. 'Hey why'd you get that melon? This ones bigger.' 'Hey quit ignoring me. I'll fire you.' 'I'll burn your sheets.' 'Hey I don't like that brand.' For Someone who hates you he couldn't seem to stand it when you ignored him for a whole month. The fights between him and papyrus just seem to get worse. You even had frisk sleep in your room a few times while the two brothers broke shit. You drew the line when frisk came running and they had a scratch on their cheek terrified. You told them to hide in the closet with an old cat stuffy you gave them. You storm out there like a mama bear and practically roar as you slam the two idiots heads together. "What the fuck do you two think your doing?! Frisk is scared shitless and does anyone want to explain the scratch they got on their cheek?" They are both silent and in shock. "I am tired of the fighting! I'm tired of cleaning up broken furniture! I'm tired of seeing two brother who are so close ready to rip eachothers throats out! And I'm tired of having to go buy furniture so frisk can have a place to fucking sit!" G is the first to speak. "Then fucking quit! We don't need you here!" You snarl and pull him down by his shirt. "Excuse me? Care to fucking repeat that G?" You ask quietly with murder in your eyes. "We don't need you? No YOU don't WANT me here. But I'm not leaving frisk alone in this shitty environment to be traumatized. If you don't calm whatever hateful hard on you have your gonna lose not only them but your own brother. So you are going to listen to me and calm the fuck down. If this happens again. I will not hesitate to flush your cigar stash down the toilet put your clothes in the garbage dispenser and dump all your bullets in the river including your prized silver blaster. Got it?" He nods mutely his face all yellow. Probably from being shamed by a woman. "Now either go to work or go to bed." You release him and start angrily cleaning while the two get ready for their night work. You pause to give papyrus a hug and a kiss on the cheek bone before ignoring G entirely. "You'd get that to if you weren't so cruel." You hear as they head out the door. "I don't want that from her. I-" The door closes and you don't hear the rest of it. You finish cleaning and go to bed holding frisk close. After that it seems it's gotten better. Tense but not to tense. G even seems to be a bit more polite than usual. Opening doors when your hands are full. Carrying some of the bags so you can hold frisk. Teleporting you when the distance is really far to walk. He must really care about his shit. He even said your pecan pie was decent. You looked at him like he was an alien. Now when you argue it doesn't seem so serious. It's over stupid shit and he's taken to calling you idiotic woman which is better than what he used to call you so you call him stupid skeleton. Frisk calls you the old married couple which makes shit weird for several days anytime they sign it with their hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course all good things must come to an end. It was nearing the fourth month mark and you were coming home from the park. It was about thirty minutes behind schedule and when you got inside G was frantic. "Where have you been?! Your late." You frown confused. "It was just thirty minutes. The traffic was bad because of an accident so we waited it out with some ice cream." He doesn't believe you. "Then you can show me the receipt right?" Your eyes widen. Is he really going to pull this shit today? You set frisk down and tell them to go put the toys you got them for being good all day away in their room. "I don't have a receipt. Not all ice cream parlors give them." He hovers over you a hand slamming firmly next to your head blocking your attempt at escape. You glare at him. "Why do you care anyways? I've been late before." "Once. Three months ago. Now it's almost everyday. What in the hell are you doing to make you so late? TELL ME!" You attempt to push him away but his magic keeps your form from being able to move much. "It's none of your damn business!" "It is if the kid was with you!" "The kid was only with me this one time! You've been up my ass all week about it! I said let me go!" His magic grips harder the more you struggle and you tear up pissed and scared. But you give in. "You know what asshole? Fine! I was fucking window shopping for your damn birthday. Here!" You slam your bags at him catching him off guard and dropping his magic. "Burn it trash it I don't care anymore. Happy fucking birthday." Now free you stomp off leaving a shocked G to stand there stupid.

G for once

You stand there for several minutes before rubbing your skull. You don't know how long you can keep this up. You thought if you crushed her spirit she'd leave and give up. But she just keeps trying. It's not that you don't like her. Far from it actually. Everything she does drives you insane with a need that honestly scares you. If she were a monster you'd have already gotten married a long time ago. But she's not. She's a human and she's going to die long before you do and you can't trust her. Humans can never be trusted. You keep telling yourself that and yet you bought her that ballerina. And yet your heart hurts anytime she's about to cry. You almost lost it when she was in that makeup. You knew she was barren and yet.... you felt jealous burning your bones that there might be someone in her life besides you and rage towards the bruises and whoever might've caused them. Anytime she dodges your shots your reminded of a graceful dancer. She fills your mind constantly and you can hardly sleep because you keep dreaming of her porcelain skin against your bare bones. You get turned on when she yells at you hell you swear you almost nutted when she threatened you that one night. She looks good with a kid in her arms and frisk loves her. Papyrus keeps telling you to stop resisting it because even frisk can see your longing. The fact that you are soulmates. But your also scared. Of being with a human and being hurt when they die or change their minds. You can't just throw your fears and doubts and hate for humans away like that. It's not that easy. You can't just be nice to her. She would think your planning something. It's just best she gives up. Now that she said she gives up why does it hurt so much? You look in the bags she threw at you. It was a whole silk suit with a new hat. it probably cost thousands. Pure silk usually does. You find yourself crying for some reason but it won't stop. You slide your back down the wall. You fucked up big time. You can't do it anymore. You can't fight it. But it's to late. Papyrus walks in concerned and you try to stop your tears but it just gets worse. He kneels down and hugs you tight. You just cry harder and cling to your little brother. "She finally did it paps. She gave up. I should be happy but why does it hurt so much?" Papyrus just sighs. "Because that's not what you want sans..... you've reached the bottom of the pit. But lets just hope you and her are strong enough to bring yourselves back up from here." "What do you mean?" "Now it's your turn to pursue her. She's been pursuing you since day one. If you play your cards right and she's willing to risk her feelings one last time.... you two will never be apart again." You go silent. How does one pursue a goddess? "Can you help me paps?" You croak out quietly and he nods. It's time to fix this mess. One step at a time. 

You again

Papyrus finds you obsessively cleaning the bathroom. "You ok ___?" You give him a forced smile. "I'm fine papyrus. Why wouldn't I be?" Your eyes are dull and lifeless and the nice sweater she's wearing is now covered in bleach. "First my dear you didn't call me poppy like you usually do, second you let bleach touch your favorite sweater, and third those are the most pathetic eyes I've ever seen." You laugh bitterly. "That obvious huh?" "Yes it is my dear. ____ I know it's painful but please don't give up yet." "I can't do that. I can't be hurt again. There's so little of me left to break." "I know. And I know he doesn't deserve it but please.... for me, don't shut him out." "Ok but just for you. I can't promise anything but I'll try." "That's all I can ask. Now lets get you changed out of that sweater. I'll be taking you out for a much deserved spa day and dinner." You open your mouth to protest but papyrus puts a finger to your lips shutting you up like that. Then he picks you up and begins to take you to your room. He sets you on the bed and then goes to leave you to change when he spots the ballerina on your dresser. Isn't that.....the ballerina he mentioned to G a while back? "Did you buy this?" You look up. "Huh? No it arrived in the male a few months ago for my birthday. I thought either you or Grilby might've gotten it for me." "No I didn't. Nor do I think Grilby did. He gave you those antique gypsy dresses remember?" "Then who got it for me? The only people who knew I liked it was you and Grilby. Do you think I might have a stalker?" Papyrus busts out laughing and she tilts her head offended and confused. "What's so funny?! I'm serious!" Papyrus calms down a bit and wipes an eye socket. "I don't think sans would like being called a stalker very much." "What do you mean sans wouldn't...... you mean-" he nods and her eyes widen. "What the hell? Why would he do that?! Doesn't he hate me?" "Quite the opposite actually. He's come to me many a time divulging his darkest secrets and one of them was that he was a soulmate to a human. He couldn't stand that fact but you also can't blame him. He has plenty reason to hate humans after all. However it wasn't until the last couple years I found out who it was and just how strong the ties were. He would share his fantasies how beautiful he thought this human was whether it be fighting or waiting tables. When he mentioned the fact the human was barren that's what gave it away. You my dear are sans soulmate. And he's been fighting it every step of the way terrified you'd be like any other human he's ever met. He'd rather you be his fantasy than face an unsure reality of the fact you'll die long before he does. Or the fact you might move on to someone else. So I want you to try one more time. Please. Promise me on this ballerina that you won't shut him out." "I can't do that I already told you that. I said I would try isn't that enough." "Then I want you to promise me something else. Your going to try for me so I want you to promise me.... you'll go to the midsummer ball with me." Your so confused but going to a ball with him would be more fun than staying home. Alone. "Alright I promise. Poppy your so weird." He grins and then they get ready and leave for the spa. With the truth out the relationship is tense and there's a wall over you. You try to look at him sometimes but you just can't seem to do it. Soulmates? Him scared of giving in? That's got to be a lie or something but that ballerina says otherwise. It's a window into the mind of the man you've loved for six years. It's been a week since the reveal of sans feelings and your tone is still as stiff and unseeing towards him. It's killing him inside for her to not even acknowledge his presence. Frisk hates it to but they know how pained she is behind that bedroom door. She just stares at the ballerina for hours before she goes to bed. She's not trying to shut him out but she can't help but feel less than her worth. Is she that disgusting? So unworthy and terrible that not even her soulmate wants her so he put her down and rejected her all those years? She knows what poppy keeps telling her is true but she still can't help but feel this way. She acts normal of course but it's like sans isn't even there. After three weeks of this and sans doing nothing papyrus had enough. "Sans! Why aren't you doing anything?" "What's to do bro? It's only fair punishment." He shakes sans by his shoulders. "That is not what she needs! For this plan to work you two need to be at least talking! Her soul is whithering sans. Fix it!" "How do I do that? She avoids me every step of the way when I try." "Then grovel. Pour your heart out to her for once. Not to me." "What?! I can't do that I-" "GROVEL sans or your going to lose her." That's how he ended up like this. On his knees in her room his face buried in her torso hugging her middle tightly as she was sitting down staring at the ballerina. "Rose. I-please just look at me. I never wanted this to happen. I was scared and set in my ways. Just please I know I don't deserve it but...." he told himself he wasn't going to cry during this but he is and he doesn't regret it. "I can't stand seeing you whither away like this!" She doesn't move or acknowledge him for several minutes until. "Why did you get me that ballerina?" The ballerina? How did she know? Papyrus. Might as well tell her. "I've been callous and my walls have been up for so long but you?... you've been wearing them down all those years little by little and it was a moment of guilt for all the shit I've done I suppose. And I'll be honest here it also reminded me of you. The way you move when we fight. So elegant. Papyrus told me about it to. But when I saw it. I couldn't stop myself from buying it." "What if I just decided to break it right here in front of you stomp on it turn it to dust and spit in your face?" He is silent. He knows he would've deserved it but at the same time it'd be like crushing herself. "Please don't. I know I deserve it but... you don't deserve it." "Apparently I do deserve it. I'm a disgusting human being with a soulmate who rejected her because of it and is now to the point where she's broken him down so now he wants her." Suddenly she's pinned under him and now he can see her tears and she can see his own tears. "Your not disgusting. Your not ugly. Your not manipulative to me. Your soul is so beautiful it leaves me trembling anytime I'm even near you. I can't stand you because I can't stand the thought that something so beautiful can be mine. IS mine by soul right. But it's killing me not to touch you. To keep you as far as emotionally possible is hell. I just want to go back to that day I realized who you were and beat him. Take his lucky ass place and show you how much I love you." Her eyes widen when he said it. I love you. Here he is pinning her to the bed. Not a pervert action or comment in sight and he's crying. He's about to speak again. Quick shut him up! You can't stand this teary eyed him. You slam your forehead on his in a sudden bout of anger and he clutches his head shocked. "I forbid you from being less than a man. The next time you cry it better be because I stepped on your dick and not because your upset I was ignoring you. Got it stupid?" He looks at you confused for a minute then grins. There she is. "What are you talking about you dumb woman? That was sweat not tears." They start bickering like they used to but it's much lighter than it used to be. "Don't lie you tall soft bean. I know the difference between tears and sweat." "Soft?! I am NOT soft!! I am a ruthless mafia assassin." "And yet I can still kick your butt" ahhh sweet music to the other residents ears. At least now they have a weird friendship going on but she's very hesitant to do anything of the romantic nature. He didn't really push her but sometimes he'd be walking her to the store and he'd try and hold her hand. It didn't work the first many times but a couple weeks after the incident in her room she hooked her pinky with his and squeezed it gently. It's was basically the best day of his life. He felt like he was a little school boy again. This must be what it's like to be with your soulmate. Soul thundering in your rib cage your face flush tingles down your spine anytime she looks at him. its maddening and addicting at the same time. He just wonders why he always stamped it down. He can trust her. Fate wouldn't give him a soulmate he can't trust right? Your soulmates the one you can tell anything to and will love you forever. Why didn't he think of that when he realized it? Ugh he really is a stupid man. At the current moment they are at the park watching frisk play. The past couple days Rose has been exhausted and sans is getting worried. Is she sick? Is she sneaking out to meet someone? Why is she so tired? She suddenly slumps over on his chest fast asleep and he stiffens. Her face is just to cute when she's sleeping and she smells of honey and strawberries. He blushes pulling her further in his lap so she won't be stiff when she wakes up. He's got to find out what she's doing that makes her so tired. Meantime he's going to enjoy the feeling of her body on his. It's not likely it'll happen again. What with how hesitant she is at being affectionate in any way. She can barely hold his pinky. Maybe she just doesn't like him that way anymore and has been just being nice. Maybe she's seeing a handsome young man at night. These thoughts make his heart clench in pain. He must find out or he thinks he might go mad. It's not until four hours later when it's time to leave that she actually wakes up. She stirs and then cutely looks up at him with the sleepiest bleary eyes. She blinks at him a bit and then blushes the darkest shade of red before scrambling back. "Ah cmon sweetheart. dont be like that. i was just about to snooze myself." "it was an accident and no. take a nap when we get home. its time to go." she hurriedly packs up and they head home, Gs eyes burning a hole in the back of her head the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 7

It's an hour after frisk got sent to bed and sans sneaks up to her door. There's a music box playing and he hears movement. She's talking to someone it sounds like but he doesn't hear a response or what's being said. Odd. He opens the door a little hoping to get a glimpse of whoever is in the room with her. His eyes widen at the sight before him. She going through her closet looking for something nose to wear. An open dance instruction book is on her bed waiting as she compares different fancy dresses in front of a mirror. She's...... acting like a girl. Like a girl girl. It's almost to cute to witness. She must be prepping for the midsummer ball that all monsters throw. But who is she going with? She puts down the dresses clearly unsatisfied with any of her outfits before taking a look into her book. She seems to be trying to waltz by herself. It's adorable how terrible she is at it. He continues watching in this amused fashion for several minutes before suddenly he's pushed forward by tiny hands. He face plants a few feet in front of her making her squeak loudly. "G?! What are you doing peeping on me you pervert?!" He sits up and then blocks his head as she hits him repeatedly over the head with the book. "Hey hey!! I was worried about you ok?! You haven't been sleeping well these past few days sos I was tryin to figure out why." She pauses her beating and he takes that moment to throw the book on the bed and away from her hands. "You were worried?" "Yeah I was. You almost poured ginger ale in the bleach water yesterday thinking it was laundry soap. Why are you trying to dance anyways? You going to a party or something?" She shifts foot to foot. "Well papyrus made me promise to go to the midsummer ball with him. It's in a week and I just wanted to be prepared. It's hard to get my feet right tho and I keep tripping." He snorts in disbelief. "You? The one that dodges my GUNSHOTS like a fucking ballerina badass tripping? I don't believe you." "It's true! I've been trying all week!" "Alright lets see." "What do you mean?" He holds out his hands for her to take. "Wh-what?! No! I'll step on your toes." He chuckles and takes her hands anyways. He pulls her close and looks down at her sweet flustered face. "Sweet to know you care about my toes kitten but I wasn't asking." He winds the old music box up with his magic and then he starts to lead the dance. Well tries anyways. Apparently she thinks SHES supposed to lead. "Kitten let me lead." "What? No. I want to lead." "In a walts the man is supposed to lead." "Then I'll be the dude. You can wear the dress." "No way in hell am I wearing a fucking dress." "There's no way I'll let you lead." "Oh? And why not?" "If I can't dance then there's no way in hell your any better than me." He clicks his tongue. That's just insulting. They had been struggling for several music box wind ups to get the upper hand. However with that last comment G decides to prove her wrong. He suddenly twirls her and then dips her low his face inches from hers. Her eyes are wide and doe like. It's adorable really. "Still think I'm a worse dancer than you doll?" She blushes hard and says nothing. This time she doesn't resist his lead and they dance for hours. Tango, swing, waltz. Their eyes locked on eachother with him guiding her through the movements like a proper male partner should. In the doorway a child like figure fist bumps a freakishly tall figure. It's nearly four in the morning by the time they've gone through the whole ballroom dance book collection she bought. He dips her lovingly that one last time as the music stops. He leans in his vanilla and cigar breath tickling her nose. Her brain freaks out and he's about to kiss her. What does she do?! She puts a gentle hand over his bone lips making him open his eyes. He tries not to be hurt but it's hard. He can't blame her tho. How can he? He pulls her back up and rubs the back of his neck. "Well if you just follow your partners lead and remember where your feet go then you should do fine. I.... I'm going back to bed now ok? Goodnight well morning...." He sighs and walks out the room but he only gets halfway down the hall before he feels her soft gentle hands hugging his back. He turns halfway and looks down at her. "Thank you G. Your a lifesaver." He chuckles. "I should hardly be thanked for something as simple as dance lessons. In fact. I should-" she cuts him off with a tender kiss to his cheek area close to his lips but not touching. His pinprick eyes turn to hearts for a few moments before she parts from him with a goodnight. He feels like a weak kneed school boy. It's great really. He goes to bed and not a single nightmare or bad thought could disturb his dreams of her.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two days since then now and he's been looking at her like a lovestruck dweeb since. It's kinda cute but most everything else he's been doing is annoying as hell. She likes that he's finally honestly complimenting her food. She doesn't like that he bought donuts to give her a break. Oh boy was that a touchy subject. She thought she was a terrible cook when he did that. Then she started yelling at him and slapping the piss out of him. Needless to say it took everything he had to leave the room after that WITHOUT fucking her. It turned him on that much. She likes how he actually decided to help get groceries. You don't like when he tried to carry everything by himself. Shit got broke. You won't admit it but today when he was walking you home from grilbys...... a guy decided you were going to be his next target. His flirting was slimy and gross and it pissed you off to the point your face was turning red. Then G possessively put his arms around your waist and glared with fiery magic in his eye socket. You liked that a LOT. Not that you'd ever let him know that. As for G.... He's trying to make up for lost time and mistakes in a way. He kinda wishes he had asked her first to go with him to the ball. Little does he know however it's all part of papyrus and frisks plan to get them closer.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the ball you wake up early and call mettaton. "I have a problem. It involves girl things." "You need help finding an outfit for the ball don't you?" ............ "is it that obvious?" "Yes it is darling. You call me up any time you need help with something big and girly. And from how Gs been talking it has to do with him." "How has he been talking?" "Like a lovestruck fool. He's not very happy about you going to the ball with his brother and not him. Why did you agree to it anyways? You know he's mine." "He made me promise on my ballerina." "The one G got you?" "Wait how did you know?" "He had me clean it up and I saw the name and address on it." "Oh..... well should you come over or me come over?" "I'll send a limo darling. Don't bring anything but yourself ok darling?" "Of course! Wouldn't dream of it. I'll be waiting. Bye bye boo." Click. You hung up your flip phone and turn around only to bump into Gs chest. "Who's was that?" "None of your business. Now I've got to get my stand in ready before I leave." "Where are you going?" "Again it's none of your business." He huffs and grabs her by her waist pulling her close when she tried to leave. He doesn't like when she pulls this shit of 'none of your business'. It drives him insane. "Teeeelllllll meeeeee." He says in a really annoying voice. You struggle stubbornly and your face is red. "Never!" Damn ____ your a bitch and a half to crack aren't ya? Any normal girl would've just told him but to you it's such a habit nothing can get it out of you. Eventually you manage to escape to your room and lock the door laughing. You swear he's like a kid sometimes. Not that you mind it but it can be a bit of a hassle at times. You call up your replacement and tell her your leaving the list of things to do in your room on the vanity. Then you put on a leather glove and unlock the door before leaping out the window. Your gloved hand grabs the pole outside making your body twirl around it. You give G -who has just opened the door and walked in- a salute before letting yourself slide down the pole. Of course he was waiting for you at the bottom. He just doesn't leave shit alone does he? You leap off the pole and over his head before landing gracefully behind him. "You'll never catch me copper!" Sure it was a ridiculous thing to say but it made him pause a moment so you were able to escape into the limo that had just pulled up. "I see your as punctually graceful as usual." You roll your eyes. "Yeah well G was getting nosy. Sure it's cute at times but right now it's annoying." Your pink robot friend snickers. "I wouldn't be surprised if he thinks your running away with another man." You look at him funny. "What makes you think that?" "He's already a paranoid sap. Add love to the mix and how you left him just now and what do you get?" You make a face. Maybe how you left wasn't the best. Because mettaton is right about Gs paranoia. And his possessive nature. And his guilt about the shit he's pulled. "I'll just have to make it up to him later then." Mettaton gives you a perverted look. You blush hard and your about to say something but then your phone rings. "Hello? Ah papyrus." "YES HELLO MY FRIEND. I JUST REMEMBERED I SIGNED UP FOR SECURITY DUTY THIS YEAR SO I WONT BE ABLE TO BE YOUR DATE IN SPITE OF OUR PROMISE. MAYBE YOU CAN GO WITH G? He seems to be upset looking for you. Did he do something stupid again?" You can hear G in the background pacing and talking and surprisingly papyrus actually whispered the last part. You didn't know he even could considering all the libraries he's been kicked out of. "Not really I called up mettaton for help to get ready since I don't know much about girly things and he got a bit nosy. And clingy. So I escaped out the window. I didn't want him knowing I need help acting like a girl." "I DONT THINK HE WOULD MIND AT ALL-'hey is that ____? Hand it to me I need to talk to her.' BROTHER NO. IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER CALL HER ON YOUR OWN PHONE. 'But I don't have her number now gimme.' NO BROTHER. IM BUSY TALKING TO HER ABOUT IMPORTANT MATTERS. IF YOU WANT ILL GIVE YOU HER NUMBER IN A MINUTE. QUIT ACTUNG LIKE A LITTLE BOY. IM SORRY ____ IVE GOT TO GO- SANS!! OH MY GOD! *weird shuffling noises and a struggle* ____ hey hey why'd you leave like that? I mean it was bad ass but paps no I'm talking now go away. ITS MY PHONE!!!" You can't help but giggle your ass off at what's going on. "It's not funny!! I was worried!" "What for? You know I don't like it when you get nosy. Besides I have a short errand from mettaton before heading to the ball so I'll meet up with you there ok G? Bye cutie. Love you." Click. "Oh you are just cruel darling." Your face might as well look like fresh red produce right now. Your guard was down from the silliness of the situation and it slipped out. Not that you didn't mean it but you were planning on waiting a little longer before you said it. "I didn't mean to. Oh boy. This'll be awkward as shit later." He blows up her phone for nearly an hour after that but she forgot it in the limo. Of course mettaton has her busy to with beautification things like a face mask and eyebrow plucking. All sorts of terrifying girl things. Your stuffed into a corset and lacy skivvies. Set after set while your hair is being pulled this way and that curled and straightened. Though it's light you've never worn more make up in your life. It just accentuates your natural features. Then you have to put on dress after dress. Until finally mettaton stops at a rich purple dress with a deep sweetheart neck and even deeper slits in the hips. Silver gloves and a fur boa are added with silverish grey strappy stilettos. You look like a silver and grey classy Jessica rabbit with a curled upsweep. "Are you sure this isn't to much? I feel over dressed." "Darling I've only done the bare basics. I could've done SO much more if I wanted. Your work wardrobe needs updating tho. These are so last week!" "But I like my work wardrobe you got me. It's special." He chuckles amused. "So sentimental darling. Don't ever lose that ok? Oh I almost forgot the finishing touch." He puts a silk silver choker around my neck. It has a Purple Heart made of pure crystal dangling from it. "It's beautiful...." "well of course. I picked it out didn't I? That and its on you." You snort and roll your eyes. "Save your flirting for papyrus. How much time till the ball?" He checks his watch. "It starts....... thirty seven minutes ago. So we're right on time. Lets go darling. Your skeleton awaits." You don't say anything but your face says it all and mettaton finds it to be the cutest thing ever. You walk downstairs elegantly like mettaton showed you and hope no one saw you yet. But someone did. Someone tall and wearing a certain suit you got them.


	10. Chapter 10

You move quietly through the many chattering monsters looking for your own. Your scared to see him like this. Looking like a total girl. Sure you sometimes wear a sundress but they're always conservative and simple. After a bit of walking and chatting you bump into papyrus. "AH _____! I SEE YOUR ALL DOLLED UP. I WAS WORRIED YOUD COME WEARING A SUIT. Not I mind but I'm sure sans is looking forward to seeing you in a dress like this. He should be by the bar. HAVE FUN BUT NOT TO MUCH FUN!" You swear you will never get used to papyrus actually speaking quietly. You head in the direction that you were pointed to.

A rare G pov. Appears

You've been looking for her since the ball started. You've looked everywhere. And not a sign of her. She said she'd be here so where is she? Then you glimpsed her sneaking down the stairs of the resident swing. Your not even sure if it's really her but something tells you it is and it makes you wanna puke from the intimidation that the inevitable encounter will bring. The unapproachable feeling you get from looking at her elegant stature. And those hips! God those hips! You tug a bit on your tie and sweat bullets. Shit. You never thought you'd be scared to talk to a girl before. You search for her again this time with a vigor you didn't have before. Of course she won't sit still. The minute you get to an area you just glimpsed her in she's already elsewhere in the crowd. "HEY BROTHER! HOWS YOUR ENDEAVOR IN FINDING ______?" "Oh hey paps.... not so good I'm afraid. She keeps moving around like she's looking for something." "MAYBE SHES LOOKING FOR YOU? TRY SITTING AT THE BAR A BIT AND ILL JUST DIRECT HER TO YOU WHEN I FIND HER." "Thanks bro. I really appreciate it." You sigh and wave as you shuffle to the bar. You order a glass of whiskey and drink it down trying to keep that nervous feeling drowned out. You were working your way through a second glass when someone taps your shoulder. "Hey G." You spit take into your cup at the closer sight of her. Is that... perfume? She never wears perfume. "G? Are you ok? Your staring." You cough a bit. "I'm fine kitten. I'm just... enjoying the view. Never thought I'd see you in a dress like that." She tries to cover her snicker. "Well these are my special work clothes. You'd see it if you weren't so keen on avoiding me and didn't refuse a partner up every time." She sits down next to you while you sweat bullets again. Why is she staring at you like that? Is there something on your face. "Your wearing the suit I got you. I thought you trashed it." "I couldn't do it. Besides I think it looks good on me." She rolls her eyes at you while you adjust your tie again. Black brown jacket and slacks a dark caramel vest a light creme colored dress shirt and a caramel tie. Reminds you of coffee. The hat is a matching color designed just for your skull type and the back has a gaster blaster hand stitched in the back. You almost couldn't bring yourself to wear it tonight but paps made you. "It looks good on you because I had it made specifically for you. One of a kind. Just like you." "When did you get so flirtatious?" "I've always been flirtatious you just never payed attention." Ok the conversation is going well don't fuck it up G. 

_____ pov

Keep teasing the skeleton?

Yes

No


	11. Yes

You decide to keep teasing him. You've waited six years and he's put you through some serious hell. It's about time you return the favor. You actually end up teasing him almost the whole night. Each time it gets harder than the last to keep him from dragging you to a secluded area making him VERY frustrated. Your surprised he lasted so long considering the shit you put him through. Like that saucy tango. Spicy kisses here and there. Playing up your sexy cuteness with a certain type of look. Mettaton showed you some pointers. Regardless you weren't surprised when he suddenly teleported you to a dark room and threw you on the bed. Took him long enough. He finally lets just how far you pushed him show. He's panting heavily and his magics activated with hearts in his eyes. He quickly removes all of his suit but his pants like it's a thousand degrees in the room before attacking your lips with rough hungry kisses. You moan eagerly having had a few fantasies about this in the six years you've known him. Suddenly you find yourself pinned with just your 'ahem' intimate wear on. "Were you planning this all day? Is that why you left so suddenly?" He asks pulling a strap of your garter belt connecting to your thigh high stockings making it give a snap sound. "No. Mettaton insisted I wear these. He had me trying on my whole work wardrobe." You pant lightly as he kisses on your neck. Then he growls at the base of your throat making you shiver. "Why would you even need a mans help?" His eyes are dangerous with thoughts not so clean and jealousy. "I-I it's personal." "So personal you won't tell me? Is he soliciting favors from you?" Your eyes widen and the temptation to laugh is strong. You? Giving sexual favors to mettaton? It's almost to funny to resist. However you resist it because the look he's giving you is serious. He looks crazy. You cup his face gently. "I would NEVER do that with him besides.... he likes poppy. To be honest I... needed help getting ready because I don't really know much about the females methods in beautification. I probably would've worn a suit otherwise." You admit and then he starts snickering into your neck. "That's why you left so frantically and wouldn't tell me anything? Jesus. But all of that aside you still have to make up for your little tease game earlier." His voice pitch dropped a lot and he nips your ear making you shiver with a blush. Then he starts unclipping her corset front his mouth on yours hungrily like he's been waiting for years to do this. His phalanges of one hand rub under your chin not unlike one would a cat as his other hand pulls the last of the corset free from your body. You moan sweetly for him as he pinches and rolls your nipples eagerly in between his fingers before massaging them a bit rougher than he intended. You actually really liked it and you show it by biting his lower lip and tugging on it like a cheeky little devil. You have no idea how he has lips but it's probably magic. That's also the reason your not asking him if he can fuck. Clearly he has a way if he's even trying it with you. You hook your legs over his hips bones and you squeal when his free hand goes to your ass. "That was adorable. Mind doing that again kitten?" You huff puffing out your cheeks. "I do mind thank you. I don't like how it sounded." He grins widely. "Oh really?" You don't like that smirk. Aaaannnd suddenly your flipped over the bed with him grinding into your ass. "I'll just have to make you then won't I? Naughty kitten teasing me all night." His phalanges slip into your wet pussy with ease making you gasp and moan shivering in pleasure as your hips jerk back begging for more. You can feel his rock hard erection dangerously digging into the flimsy material of the panties mettaton had you wear. Your pussy lips feel like their quivering in need but G is ignoring it. Oddly enough it actually leaves a trail of glowing precum that reminds you of a broken glow stick. Preferring to leave his mark on your neck and down with bites and hickeys. You realize you can't use your hands anymore when the sudden urge to cling to him arises. He's got them tied in front of you with golden magic. You hear a belt buckle and stiffen. Already? Your sopping wet sure but you wanted some more fun before the main event. Suddenly there's a switch sound and your ass is on fire. Oh hell yes. "Four swats for four hours of teasing. Three for making me worry. Count them off for me. If you mess up I'm starting over got it?" "This is pretty kinky for our first time don't you think OH GOD YES! One!" He swatted your ass repeatedly your hands tied and your legs spread by magic as it feels like invisible fingers are curling inside you. Just how kinky IS he? Not that you care, your orgasming by the twelfth swat anyways because you forgot to count number five. It's amazing. Then you feel him move the lace out of the way of your messy looking cunt. Something stiff and a bit gelatin feeling pokes at your entrance. Your eyes flutter as you moan our hips jerking back into his a bit to show your eagerness. "A bit eager are we?" You huff annoyed. "Ya think? I've been waiting six years. Now fuck me dammit!!" You actually hiss at him. Your a frustrated woman who hasn't gotten laid in seven in a half years. Basically since the monsters breached the surface. Your opinions on the freedom and equality of monsters aren't exactly men catchers. That and you got involved with the monster mob. Also not a man catcher. Then you were fixated on G. Determined and hopeful. Now he's all yours but you won't be his tonight if he doesn't hurry up. "So impatient. Normally I'd tease you more but I think I'm with you on that." Then finally he pushes in at a medium pace. You gasp loudly and jerk your hips back hard making him cuss a bit. "Fuck your tight as hell." He actually winces a little. "That's what happens when you get used to 'loose lips'." You manage to pant out striking him with your words. It works either way. So it doesn't matter if you hit him physically or not it's still riles him up. You hear him growl and he suddenly shoves himself the rest of the way in. You moan in down right ecstasy. He's fucking huge. Not as lengthy as papyrus but certainly thicker. As for how you know that well you accidentally walked in on the poor guy while he was masturbating to a picture of Mettaton a while back. Awkward is an understatement as to the weeks following that. You are brought back to the now by him pulling out. "Shit kitten." He grunts as he pushes right back in and you stutter a moan in reply. The sensation you both get from this isn't just the bliss of sex tho. It's different somehow. Like..... your both complete. "Nnh G I...." you whimper a little and you almost said the L word but you lost your nerve for the moment and instead..... "Take me like a man you stupid skeleton!" He growls in response and boy does he do as you said and more. In mere minutes he's fucking you fast and hard like it'll save his fucking life or something. Oh how he loves your screams and squeals with those sweet as sugar moans. His own groans and moans join the fun as his face buried itself in your neck. You still can't move much and the way he has your legs spread may as well be a big obtuse angle. Like you fear in a while the way this is going you'll be in the splits. Lucky for you he wants to see your face. He stops and pulls out before flipping you over. "Now there's a pretty sight." He purrs at the sight of your panting needy body. Your chest heaving from the activities. Your skin glowing with a light sweat. He slides back in with a smirk as he watches you look down. It's a fucking glowing dick of course your gonna stare! You bite your lip blushing darker than you already are. His hearted eyes dilate at this display and he pushes your ankles to the sides of your head before taking you roughly like that. You eventually break your hands free of his magic grasp and cling to him your fingers hooking desperately in between his backs rib bones. "Ah! G! Faster dammit!" He growls in response doing as you demanded until your seeing stars the sound of bone slapping against flesh and your ecstasy filled moans fill the room. He leaves many hickeys on your neck and chest like someone will steal you if he doesn't. "Your so fucking beautiful like this. I don't think I'll be able to leave you alone after this." Your shaky hands cup his face and pull him down for a kiss filled with melting passion and love. "Then don't." You whisper to him breathlessly. "I won't." Then his thrusts get faster and more precise making you throw your head back to cry out. He's entranced by your face and your sounds. The way you respond to him is like nothing he's ever experienced before. No woman has ever responded to him like this. It's amazing and utterly beautiful in his eyes. Then your moans and cries get more urgent signaling your closeness. It brings to his attention his own closeness and he gets rougher trying to bring you both over that edge. You came first screaming his name your head thrown back and your body arching beautifully in his grasp. It's enough to send him over the edge. As he shoots the hot fluid deep into your womb he shivers with a groan his face buried in your shoulder giving a few sloppy thrusts before stopping. "Shit... that was... incredible." He pants planting light kisses to your sweaty face. You grab his cheek bones and press your forehead against his. "I love you.... stupid skeleton." He smiles cutely. No not a smirk or a cocky grin. A sweet smile. An overjoyed smile. "I love you to idiotic woman." It's one thing to know it but it's a whole other thing to hear it. You couldn't help but cry. He cups your cheek concerned. Did he say it wrong? "Kitten I-" "I've waited six and a half years to hear those words come from your mouth. I'm just so happy i couldn't help it." He sighs in relief if not guilt. He pulls out slowly making her shiver sensitive. "Lets get you cleaned up yeah?" He picks you up and teleports you to a bathroom after grabbing both your shit. 


	12. No

You decide your done teasing. "Well then lets go. I want a good time to ya know." You grab him by his tie and drag him to the guest room Mettaton set aside for you when your working for him before pushing G inside with a smirk. His face is shocked. Usually he's the one doing that. You push him onto the bed and he sits up blushing hard. You snicker and crawl on his lap straddling him and unzipping the back of your dress. Poor G. He's never been a sub before. Well he also doesn't know that's what's happening. He's to busy staring at your tits. "Never seen breasts before?" You tease grabbing his tie again and tugging him into a kiss. He kisses back his hands going to your ass massaging it. You moan and wrap your arms around his neck grinding on him eagerly. You can feel him activate his magic and a bulge forms in his pants. You part your lips for him when his tongue asks for permission. You both moan eagerly and you undo your corset leaving you in your panties and stockings. You go for his shirt next as your mouth trails down his jaw and neck biting and sucking. His breath hitches as you suck on his sweet spot bone his eyes in hearts. "Shit doll... Jesus. Haaaa... ~" She cups and palms him firmly. "Look at that. So sensitive. Big to." You purr near where his ear should be and then lean back so he can see you bite your lip. You watch him shiver and then decide to get down to business. You take his hat off his head and put it on your own head before pushing him onto his back. You have to push him back down a few times and tie his hands together with his tie while he's distracted. "W-wait what- FUCK!" You had stripped everything but your stockings and with your hands hooked in his ribcage you mount him quickly. He stops struggling his mind taken by the bliss of your tight walls around him. Like a lock and key perfectly in place. The way it should be. You hiss a little at his girth but quickly start moaning as you ride him. He's utterly powerless and embarrassed that you managed to trick him into being a sub. However he finds he wouldn't mind being a sub if it means seeing you like this. "D-doll please? Go faster. I need it so bad. I need YOU." You gyrate your hips moving faster. "Look at you begging beneath me. Submissive is a good look on you." He growls his magic flaring and you growl back snapping your teeth close to his face as you tighten around him. He stutters a wide eyed moan as you ride him like a fucking horse. He covers his face with his tied hands embarrassed and blissed out of his mind. "Oh GOD!!!" He actually makes a weird bark like sound as he came the first time. However you haven't cum yet. So you let him have a quick breather before you lick his neck. "G... ready for round two?" His heart eyes return and he's actually eager this time. Like a damn dog. Not that you mind any. You kiss him deeply before moving again. This time though you slow it down and make sweet sweet love to him. Everything you've ever wanted to say is said in the way you move. The way you stroke his bones and tug them. He's actually floored by the emotions and the skill she puts into this. Her pain her love her insecurities. What could he do but do the same in return. He sits up and quickly puts his tied arms around her. He pulls her down for a passionate kiss their tongues dancing together in an erotic tango as they thrust and roll their sexes into eachother. With this intense yet slow love making pace it's not long until you both find yourself desperately calling out eachothers names as your nails scrape and scratch down his rib cage. When you cum it sparked his second end with a loud cry. You go limp on him and shiver twitching in the after shocks as he guides you through intense orgasm. Noticing you won't be able to untie him for a while since your basically jello in his arms he uses his magic to aid him. He purrs and croons at you whispering the sweetest things while gently petting your body adoringly. He never took you for the dominant type. He has a feeling your a bit of both tho and he's the same. Which is good since his sub side doesn't often get attention. "Hey doll....?" He asks as the question in his mind starts to eat away at his thoughts. "Why did you run off the way you did?" Oh.... "and did you mean what you said on the phone?" Fuck. You blush ever so cutely and twiddle your fingers with his making patterns as you look down. "Promise not to laugh?" He looks at you incredulously. "Doll. We just had passionate sex and you topped me. Why the hell would I ever laugh at you right after." Your silence ticked him of and he was about to say something else when. "Ididntknowwhattowearfortheballandicalledmettatonsohecouldhelpmeempressyoubecauseivelovedyouforsixyearsandandand-" "woah woah woah easy there doll face. Wait.... you wanted to impress me?" You nod and he grins before laughing not at you or anything just pure relief and joy. "Doll you have no idea how happy that makes to hear. I thought you were giving favors or seeing another man." Now it's your turn to laugh. "You thought? With him!' Oh my god sans. Your paranoia really is something if you think HE would be able to seduce me." he growls huffily at your laughing but then smiles a bit unable to help but admire your face as you laugh. Even if it's at his expense.


	13. Chapter 13

After a bath and a change of clothes compliments of MTT himself he teleports your sleepy form home where you both are greeted by a huge mess and a scared for her life babysitter. Apparently she forgot to give frisk her meds and this happened. To back it WAY up frisk takes meds to control their determination levels. She never let them miss a dose before so this never happened. The little devil themself runs from behind the couch with a knife making the girl scream. Always something. G tries to hold you up higher so you don't get hurt but you stop him and get down. You dodge their attack and scoop the child up while on your knees knocking the blade away. You hug them tight so they can't move much. "I'm home my darling. Were you scared without me here? That's ok. I'm here now. I won't ever leave you. Shhhhhh..." G is shocked to see the wide eyed kid crying s they bite into her shoulder. She just hums the music box tune petting their hair gently till they calm down. "There we go my little one. G get their meds please." He nods and goes to the kitchen while you shakily stand with them in your arms. "Forget what you saw. I would hate to have to kill you because you couldn't keep quiet. After all..... A parent shouldn't have to bury their little girl so soon." The girl nods frantically and you give them a thousand bucks from your hidey hole in your room. G gives you the meds after the girls gone and you have to lean heavily on his shoulder. Once frisk is pacified and medicated G helps you to your room all three of you tired to the bone. Papyrus comes home at around four in the morning from the ball and looks around. It looks like the place was robbed. He pulls out his gun. They might still be there. He carefully searches through the apartment. Everything's wrecked. Torn clothes strewn about. Broken furniture. Holes in the walls. Nothing appears to be stolen. So it must've been a hit with a struggle or a kidnapping. He eventually gets to your room and opens the door without a sound. He sighs in relief at the sight of all three of them snuggled together ____ on the left, frisk in the middle, and G snuggling them both close his arm firmly around _____s waist. Whatever happened everything's fine now. He chuckles relaxing before texting Mettaton and Grilby. 'The ship has finally sailed.' Then he goes right to bed. 


	14. Chapter 14

In the next few weeks that follow things were very heartwarming. Enough to make the old G vomit. New G however is surprising her with lavender roses, the occasional dress or suit from a cargo jacking, clinging to her constantly and being to mushy with his words to much to be normal. It's really weird to you but you can't protest much or he makes a face that looks like a kicked puppy. Or he thinks he got you the wrong thing and the gifts increase. The one normal thing is how naturally horny he is. Twice to three times a day. It's more of a workout than your regular workout. It's taking so much of your time keeping your needy man occupied and happy you can barely do your job. You have no alone time unless he's at work and your space is constantly invaded. It's starting to piss you right the hell off. You got dragged away from a bookstore just last Tuesday because he wanted your opinion on sweater dresses. Poor papyrus hasn't had any time with you at all lately. It's nearing December and you just managed to sneak away from his clingy ass. You show up at the cafe you planned to meet with your poppy. "I'm here! Sorry poppy. G wouldn't let me leave. I had to sneak away. I know we were supposed to discuss theories of the multiverse effect but I need your help." He looks at you with pity and understanding. "ALL RIGHT MY DEAR. IM HAPPY TO HELP. ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANS I CAN HAVE MY FRIEND BACK. FRISK IS FEELING LEFT OUT TO." You sigh nodding. You know it's true. "What do I do? I feel like a doll getting dragged around and dressed up like a peacock." He nods sipping his coffee. "ALRIGHT WHAT HAVE YOU TRIED?" You order yourself a cup of coffee yourself and turn to him. "I've tried saying I'm busy telling him no refusing gifts turning down dates." You cough blushing before mumbling awkwardly. "Turning down sex..." He coughs to clear his throat blushing to as he has heard you two going at it on more than one occasion in spite of your trying to be quiet. "Anytime I try to get him to stop what were doing and listen to me so we can talk he tells me afterwards and then it never happens." He is quiet for a moment. "I may have an idea. Neither of you might like it tho." You tilt your head. "What do you have in mind?" He threads his fingers together as you take a sip of your coffee. "I'm going to fire you." You spit take and cough trying to get fucking coffee out of your lungs. "Not permanently of course. Just long enough to get his attention and get you a break. A wake up call if you will. I have a nice monster girl in mind to replace you. She already knows of this plan. Her name is muffet. She and G can't stand eachother. In the meantime you will be working with mettaton at the mansion. I will also signal frisk the plans a go since they know about this to. We were just waiting for you to ask for help. I am aware it might make him angry at me but it will be worth it in the end. That and I'm tired of him asking me what cologne you like and what suit to wear." You snicker at that last part. "Pfffft no wonder he's been drowning himself in forty different colognes everyday. I think he needs a crash course on dating etiquette. I think he got his advice from metty." Papyrus snickers blushing a bit. "That makes sense on why he's been acting weird. Just the other day he was on the phone ordering five hundred lavender roses for your first month anniversary." Your eyes widen. Your room is filled with dry and drying roses as it is. You've even been using some in your bath. Which you can barely get THAT alone without his horny ass sneaking in. You almost started a fire last time because you had lit candles and he knocked one over on accident. "What am I going to do with those? I have no room." He nods understandingly and sips his coffee. "I can tell. I keep finding petals in my room." You scratch the back of your neck and then you pull out your book. "Now that that's settled lets talk multiverse." So that's what you do. At least until you spot G beelining to you. "Why did you leave? I was worried kitten." He wraps his arms around your middle possessively. "I'm sorry G. I didn't want to be late to me and poppys book meet." He huffs making what you can only assume is the face of a disgruntled cave man. You are then picked up and you struggle. "G! Put me down!" You are set over his shoulders and your hands are bound by magic as you are clearly pissed. Doesn't stop you from beating on his back with your bound hands together. "G I'm not done talking with poppy! Your being rude!" Papyrus just sighs through his nose hole unable to decide whether or not to be upset or amused by this display of territorial dominance. Not to say your just territory but Gs reaction is a natural response of a monster with a mate that's in the public eye who hasn't been 'marked' yet. Papyrus vaguely wonders why G hasn't done so yet. Their soul mates so it's weird he hasn't. He probably is still worried she wants to change her mind. A sweet gesture but it's not needed. Your currently on the couch pouting pissed. "Don't look at me like that kitten." You huff and turn away from him. "Aww cmon. Lookit me doll." He stands in front of you and you turn away again. "Don't be like this honey boo. I couldn't help it." You just hunch your shoulders stubbornly trying to ignore him as he strokes your back whining and cooing trying to get your attention. He huffs and puffs poutily and clinging to you as you walk around doing your chores while ignoring him. It's really freaking him out and he's getting paranoid. Is she getting tired of him? Are the gifts not enough? Is it his cologne? Does his scent not please you? Should he buy more roses? Is this the point in time where he's supposed to human propose for human marriage? He's really freaking out about this and you can feel it. You sigh weakly as you can't stay mad at him in spite of you wanting to. You turn around and he perks up like a kicked hopeful puppy that's getting praise for once. Like your attention your giving right now is the first time he's ever had it and he wants to keep it forever because it's the best thing ever. Your beau is weird but it makes your heart flutter. You can't help yourself and you nuzzle his cheek bone purring just for him. Sure you have a overly possessive and attentive slash attention seeking soulmate, but he's yours. As toxic and needy as he can be he's yours. 


	15. Chapter 15

You were pulling a cake out of the oven when papyrus broke the news. He had been clinging to you all the way up until you asked him to get you the powdered sugar on the other side of the room. "SANS SIT DOWN. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING YOUR NOT GOING TO LIKE." He stiffens and refuses his eyelights shrinking. He tries to act naturally and grins in a strains manner trying to make it seem noncaring. "Sure bro. What is it?" Papyrus threads his phalanges together his back stiff and professional. "_____'s work has been lacking drastically and you have been neglecting your duty to the don as his judge. I have no choice but to rid you both of this problem and release _____ of her duties in this household." 3.....2....1..... "WHAT?!" The glass salt shaker of powdery sugar shatters as G freaks out his eyelights absent. "I'm sorry but I can't keep paying her for work she's not doing and clearly your far to distracted to do your job so i have no choice. I've warned you over and over again constantly and you've ignored them so now I'm acting on it. I have already notified her replacement and Grilby will be by in an hour to help her with her things." G visibly rattles and his eye flares making you grateful that papyrus dropped the bomb when he wasn't holding you. "Please go get your things dear." You go to do as told visibly upset seeing G freaking out like this but then you can't move. Something's got a hold of your soul. Firm gentle but holding so much back to keep from hurting you. "Sans.... let her go. This is the consequence for your irresponsibility and her inability to say no." G growls sounding crazy. "Fuck that! Your just upset she's giving me more attention!! Your jealous because you don't understand!" You struggle now. You know he's about to go there. You silently beg him not to go there. "Your a fucking coward that won't tell a robot you love him because you heard him say he didn't want a relationship when he turned that girl down two years ago." He went there. Dammit. Suddenly sans is slammed into the fridge by an orange aura. "HOW DARE YOU!" Papyrus roars his eye flaring. Bones are summoned on both sides and you whimper in pain. He's squeezing to hard. Everything hurts. Your blacking out when spider threads and fire balls shoot out at the two causing you to collapse into a pair of flaming arms. "It hurts...." you sob weakly. "Don't worry dear. I've got you. Rest now." With that you pass out unable to see the inferno of rage at your souls cracked glass like state.


	16. Chapter 16

You wake up to the sound of a crackling fire and when you open your eyes you see the blurry form of your friend grillby. You sit up and gasp in agony. Your whole body and soul hurts. "Easy dear. You've had quite the experience. Just rest for now." You obey for several days. Letting him care for and feed you until your soul isn't so fragile that taking it out would shatter it. During this time papyrus comes to visit you. "I never meant for this to happen. You weren't supposed to get hurt. I'm so sorry." You kiss his skull and tell him it's ok. Then you ask him how sans is doing. "He kept trying to kidnap you while you were out of it so grillby banned him from the bar. It's up to you now whether he can come back." You tell him to let sans stew on his mistakes. Your still pissed about his actions. You ask how frisk is doing. "They are doing ok. Not as happy since your not there but they understand. It's part of the plan after all. Muffet is having some troubles with the schedule tho and it's making frisk short tempered. I only pray things get better before we have a fit on our hands." You nod and stand with his help. He helps you draw a bath and sets you on the edge of the tub so you can undress when he leaves. You sigh bathing slowly. You never thought you'd ever be in this situation. You know part of the problem is your an unmarked mate. His paranoia that you'll become sick of him or that you'll find someone better explains most of his actions. Your being temporarily fired was supposed to wake him up and tell him he needs help because just telling him doesn't work. His response was so outlandishly off it was scary. It was probably like getting a newborn baby taken away from a protective mother. While you feel bad that doesn't excuse his behavior. You sigh heavily at your thoughts and you drain the now cool water from the tub. You miss him terribly. The constant tugging of your soul burns in your chest like a disturbed ant nest. It's been hurting like that a lot throughout the week. You just hope G is doing ok.

G is NOT doing ok. Not at all. He paces your guest bedroom in the mansion where he does most of his work. It's the only place he can go to feel close to you. Your faded perfume lingers making him feel but a fraction better. His entire body and soul burns in silent agony from being away from you for so long as tends to happen when two soulmates are apart for to long. He hopes your faring better than he is. It was a mistake to not mark you. It would have made things at least fifty percent better. The rest he knows is his own paranoia and insecurity. Papyrus didn't deserve what he said. He's been avoiding papyrus and has been sleeping in your guest room. He has been trying to see you to (kidnap). He wants to finally mark you. It'll help with his urges. He grips his skull. He doesn't know how to handle any of this. One side of him is angry and the other is terrified. It's ripping him apart from the inside out. The part of Gaster that he has in him is roaring at his incompetence and demands control. The sans in him is terrified and is struggling to keep Gaster at bay. They haven't struggled for control like this since he first came to be. Go get her you fool! Calm down! At this rate she's going to reject the bond! "I know that! I should've listened I know! But I couldn't bring myself to trap her like that!" Ok I Got to agree with Gaster on this one. She's loved you for six years and didn't stop no matter what shit you put her through. Why would she feel trapped? Great. Now they both are against him. But they have a point. The question is how does he fix it now that he's in agreeance. Maybe....... does he still have his guitar?


	17. Chapter 17

It was a week since you woke up and is healthy enough to help in the bar. At least when you don't feel about to die from the fire ant feeling that's eating your soul. Slowly. Currently your in your long silk night gown brushing your hair before bed. That's when you hear a knock on your window. How the hell can someone.... wait is that music? A warmth fills you as you near the window. The ant like feeling is gone. "G?" You wonder out loud. You open the window and almost laugh. The set up is so cheesy like something you'd see in an Italian romance or a Spanish soap opera. He's trying to serenade you! In French! If that's not ridiculous his outfit certainly is. His get up is split directly down the middle. The left side is half a mustache, half a sombrero with hearts dangling, and half a Spanish poncho. The right is half a slicked back wig and half an Italian suit. There's a spaghetti taco on your window sill. You laugh unable to help yourself. While ridiculous he clearly put a lot of thought into setting this up. His gaze at you is fond and loving even if his grin is borderline shit eating. You recognize some of the lyrics. It's a French rendition of your favorite classic Japanese song. How much time did he spend on this?! It's ridiculous!! But also endearing. You sigh and rest your chin on your palm while bracing your elbow on the window frame. You use your other hand to make c'mere motions at him. He stops his playing immediately and seems to walk up invisible stairs all the way up to your window. "Your a big ole goober you know that? How long did it take to do all this?" He purrs loudly at just being so close to you after nearly three or two weeks of hell. "A weeeeekkk..." you scratch under his chin enjoying his response. He looks drunk as hell. Like fuck. Well your not far from that yourself. "I suppose it's a start. However your going to have to apologize to papyrus before we can work everything out." He nods biting his lip. She's right there. "I will. I promise. I've missed you terribly tho. It burns me alive like divine judgement to be away from you. I should've marked you that first night. I guess I was still scared you would get tired of my shit and leave. I didn't want to anchor you down if you decided I wasn't enough." Suddenly you pull his face into a hug pressing his face in your tits. "You really are a big sappy dumbass aren't you?" You start noogieing his wig knocking it askew. "There's no way in hell I'd drop you now that I've got you! I always know exactly what I want and I wouldn't pursue you if I didn't want to marry your dumbass and spend the rest of it in your bony ass arms! Now your going to make up with Grillby your brother frisk and muffet for your insufferable behavior and then your going to fucking mark my ass like you were supposed to in the beginning! Then we are getting human married!! Do you fucking understand you boneheaded complete dumbass of a man I love?!" He grabs your hands looking like he's about to have an orgasm just from your yelling and kisses you with a desperate depraved moan. Taking it as a confirmation you kiss back just as desperately and his hat falls off as you pull him in. 

//meanwhile//

Grillby covers his head contemplating whether he should dump water on himself and end his pain or if he should interrupt the intense make up sex and actually get some sleep. He blushes able to feel the glow of your soul even through the thick walls. This is why you don't offer your home to your best friend who has a soulmate. Especially when your in love with both your friend and their soulmate. There's a loud erotic cry from you and Grillby blushes adjusting himself. This is going to be a long ass night.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days are much happier. He's still technically banned from the bar but that doesn't stop him from randomly pinning you to walls when there's no one around for a quickie or to eat you out or a blowjob. Depends on how brave you two feel. Grillby makes it hard tho. Almost always showing up before either of you can cum and g has to port away before he's seen. If you didn't know any better you'd think he knows AND he's jealous of you two. You swear your hallucinating when you see his longing gaze on you. And your just imagining his touch on your back lingering just a moment to long. Your just missing Gs constant affection is all. Right?

Currently your wiping down a table as the bars business winds down. It's been three weeks since that one night and G hasn't shown up at all today. You try not to worry to much. You fail of course. And your starting to worry about Grillby as well. He's been gone an hour now. You'd go looking for him if it weren't for the bar being loaded with orders left and right. You just pray to the angel their both ok. 

An hour earlier......

Grillby had a feeling G had been sneaking in the bar to do whoopee with you so he put wards down. That was this morning. He's still banned even if you two did make up so he's sticking to it until you say otherwise. He's also maybe a little trying to keep you to himself a bit longer before you go back to the fonte family. He sighs throwing the bags of garbage into the alley dumpster. "Hey." He doesn't turn around to look at sans. "Your still banned you know." He stares unseeingly at the brick wall. "You put wards around the place." G says monotonously. "You've been breaking your ban." Grillby replies just as blank. "I made up with her." Grillby turns around to face him. "I know. Walls are thin." He replies Coolly trying not to let his bitterness show. "Also made up with the others. Your the last one." Grillby nods. "So I've heard." G narrows his brows. "Then what's with the wards?" Grillby straightens his back his hair flames popping and flaring. "She has informed me not to lift the ban until you have made up with everyone involved. The fact that you have breached the ban multiple times shows that this ward was necessary to insure you kept to it." G scoffs. "You've banned me many times and I've never kept to it." Grillbies flames explode as he yells suddenly. "INSOLENT BRAT! THAT WAS BEFORE SHE WAS INVOLVED!" G flinches confused. "So involved in your thoughts and feelings you've completely disregarded everything she needed from you in favor of what you want! Your so scared she's gonna leave you throw gifts at her when all she ever wanted from you is respect and love. Sure you love her-I won't deny that- but you had the nerve to try and isolate her from her friends. You even kept her away from frisk and papyrus and they live there! Then when she got fired you hurt her because of your own selfish wishes! Until you can ACTUALLY grow up your banning stays because I refuse to forgive a man who would put their needs over their woman." Grillby walks inside leaving a shocked G to sit there stupidly. That was so unlike his friend. And what he said... before she was involved. Is, is he in love with her? It's possible but it's also likely he's just being protective like a father. But the air about him makes him doubt it. However he has a valid point. He has been very selfish up to this point and hasn't even made any progress on being mature and thinking of what she wants first besides making up with those who were involved. The two sides in his mind did the math and it's clear that unless he actually changes something in the dynamic this is just going to happen again if he marks her or not. Therapy is a no go. He needs something to balance his needs and her needs. Maybe Toriel will know. It's been a while.


	19. Chapter 19

Grillby sighs rubbing his face before heading to his room. Making sure he's alone he opens a small wooden box and inside is a music box that's awfully familiar and a glass doll with a pyre monster design. In fact it looks exactly like him. The golden etchings are old and well worn and the dolls paint is chipped. He picks up the doll and sets it on the top of the music box making sure to match the odd slotted wholes in the box with the nobs on the dolls feet before winding up the key in the back. A familiar tune plays and the doll comes to life looking for its dance partner. "Sorry about that little one. She doesn't know yet. I just wanted to get to the picture." The glass flames flicker sadly and it sits on the edge of the dresser. He sighs at the same time as the doll and opens the box. Inside are three things. A ring, a lock of ____ hair, and a photo. It's more of a drawing really and truly ancient. It's a sketch of a beautiful yet familiar woman. You. It's a drawing of you. The way you two met back then is almost exactly the same as this time around. 

It was a mere ten months before the war changed everything. He ran a bar and inn back then to that he ran with his sister and her husband. He knows everyone in the town and around it's borders so to see such a lovely new face in his establishment was a pleasant surprise. You had moved from the capital in ebott hoping for peace and quite. This was a place you wanted to settle down. You spent four days in his inn before you moved into a cottage by the edge of the woods. During those days you had made his life interesting. You were rambunctious and loved to laugh but knew how to be regal and ladylike when needed. You were smart as a whip and not afraid to put a man in his place. You knew a fake alpha when you saw one. You would often stay up with him in the late yet early hours telling him stories of your adventures and what city life was like. But what really made you light up was your love of the quiet life. You'd tell him about your first time seeing a live deer or petting a rabbit that got stuck in your fencing that you healed. You would always ask to touch his hands or face in these quiet hours when no one was awake. His flames fascinated you. It wasn't a surprise when he became smitten and asked you to be his promised lady. Of course then the war happened. He refused to sign up for the army because you were going to have his baby soon and he needed to be present for the first spark. He didn't expect his human neighbors to turn on him and you his beautiful wife. They alerted the human army and he....... he didn't make it home in time from the market. The inn was in flames and your form was still and crumpled in front of where the doorway once stood. ..........after his eyesight returned the entire human village was tinders ash and corpses. In his blind rage he had killed everyone. They killed his sister and her husband to. The only living thing he has left to care about was his niece who had been staying with the rabbits in the woods. Needless to say he joined the army. He wanted no needed to forget.

He met you a second time after his second surface bar was built. You moved from a town surrounded by towns. You liked the city life but also the forest so you moved here where there's a big mountain and forest on the edge of the city. You couldn't tell but he looked like he was seeing a ghost. Kinda hard to go pale and tremble when your an eternal moving flame. When you introduced yourself he didn't know if he should cry or laugh. Of course your determined tenacity filled soul would come back to him to spite death and the mages that killed you. It pained him to pretend like he didn't know you as well as he does. You came in everyday for a specific drink. Its not on the menu but you thought it was. It was your special drink he made you on your honeymoon. Flaming swan. You loved swans. He still made it for you. When you were down on your luck where jobs were concerned and needed a place to stay he let you take the spare room. You moved through the bar and worked like it was nothing. You knew how he liked it to be run. Luckily you weren't there when the bar got attacked. You were at a week long babysitting job. That's the first time he saw the music box. When you came back that is. When he saw you in front of the dilapidated scorched building he couldn't stop himself from hugging you tight and crying cold magma. Then he saw a gleam of gold in your bag. Is that? It was indeed the very music box he made her as a proposal. It was a set. She was to have the ballerina and him his little pyreman. When both play next to eachother the dolls come alive and dance together as long as your willing to wind it. She didn't have the ballerina. She was given the box by her grandmother who believed it was magic. When the second one was built he kept a closer eye on the word on the street fearing next time he wouldn't be so lucky. He didn't want to lose you again. He CANT lose you again. 


End file.
